


Mayakovsky/2ndpov Reader –   Fourth

by kiddcorp



Category: The Magicians (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-27
Updated: 2018-02-27
Packaged: 2019-03-24 16:51:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13815399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiddcorp/pseuds/kiddcorp
Summary: requests are taken at pillowfort.io/kiddcorp





	Mayakovsky/2ndpov Reader –   Fourth

He enjoys you best after your third orgasm. Your pussy is swollen and thighs pink. He sits on the bench kicked back from the table, chugs down mouthfuls of burning vodka. His skin is flushed with heat and his shoulders and arms are patterned with long, red marks. Your legs are open to him, cum and slick seeping from within you onto the table. Leaning back onto your hands you draw full, calming breaths. Between his legs his cock is hard, though not completely erect, and wet.

“You are good fuck.” His expression is stoic, accent heavy.

A level stare unabashedly takes you and your exposure in. The gentle grin that graces your face eases the hardness in his. You almost respond but instead lay back to feel the sweat on your skin turn icy in the frigid air. Goosebumps rise along your stomach and breasts. The windows along the back wall view the usual arctic snowstorm. It piles up on the sill and the panes and casts the room in the usual soft, peaceful blue.

He stands and his cock parts your tender, bruised walls. Instinct has you clawing into his arms, mouth open in silent keening. The pain turns swiftly to arousal. It flares for only a moment before dulling completely. Grip strong and thrusts brutal, he claims you for the fourth time. You warm to him eventually, gush around him as he maintains a steady pace. His grunting and your soft breaths fill the still air. Ringed fingers reach for your breasts, the metal starkly cold from his warm palm and the heat of your own body.

When he changes the angle of his hips and bottoms out against your abused cervix your moans break from your throat. The pain resurfaces sharply and the arousal burns in fast. He leans back to full height, lets you guide his hand to your clit where his thumb presses hard. A few strokes is all he yields. You grind against him in need and almost move to pleasure yourself, almost replace his thumb with your fingers. He pulls you up roughly to lean against him, ass right on the edge of the table. He pauses just long enough to kiss down your neck and across your shoulder, pressing you into his mouth as he embraces you. Inside you his cock throbs with his quickened pulse. The blunt head of his cock pushes up into your cervix.

He holds you still so he can keep the downward force as he picks up again. It takes only a few thrusts before you’re holding onto him too, clawing new, bright scratches into his skin to leave him shivering beneath your touch. Keeping his gaze as your breathing quickens, as this position has your clit rubbing solidly against the base of his cock, proves difficult. You wanted to close your eyes, revel in the growing pleasure, but the building intensity in his eyes was a sight to behold. His arousal was evident but it belied a fondness and intimacy he would never put to words. There you could see how he cared for you, how kind and easy he was with you.

When you peak, his seed pouring deep inside and your walls clenching so tightly around him, you call his name in a voice that is earnest and lovely. He moves to kiss you and capture your ecstasy on his tongue, but stops short. Surprise opens your face as soon as your orgasm levels down. This is the first time you have spurred this reaction, and fortunately it will not be the last. He pulls out of you unceremoniously like he had the three times before, moves back to sit once again on the bench. His lap is a mess. He doesn’t seem to mind. Thick and hot, his cum spills from you and drips from the table.

**Author's Note:**

> requests are taken at pillowfort.io/kiddcorp


End file.
